


Ungodly and Thoughtless Sun

by n_u_t_m_e_g



Series: Night Vale Ficbits [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale, wtnv
Genre: Carlos and his Team of Scientists, Carlos-centric, Gen, The entrance to Night Vale, and How many of them died, but not really, maybe not even creepy, or fled with blood streaked on their faces, yeah this is kind of gory though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_u_t_m_e_g/pseuds/n_u_t_m_e_g
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and his scientists found Night Vale in a nightmare; for some the nightmare continued until they died or ran. For Carlos it just slowly faded away, into streaked sky of void and purple and morbid radio-show openings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ungodly and Thoughtless Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.

The car was cramped. Hell, there were six people stuffed into a tiny car surrounded by equipment and seismology meters and beakers poking hips and elbows bumping.  
It had been a sudden decision by Carlos's boss, that since there was a rumor going around internet sites about this town. Carlos's boss had been animated, arms flailing and eyes wide, explaining what strange little rumors were going around. One week later Carlos and five scientists from his department were in his tiny car driving into a remote part of New Mexico.  
The problem was, of course, that no one knew how to get to Night Vale. All the posts that claimed to have gone said they could not find it; then those who said they did stopped posting soon after.  
Amira, a nice seismologists was scrutinizing a map as she curled in the passenger's seat to avoid a box of glass beakers and bobbles next to her feet.  
"Carlos, I have no idea how to get there. It's not on the maps. Are you sure Mr. Johnson said New Mexico?"  
Carlos nodded and blew a stray hair out of his face. "Yeah, New Mexico." he replied, though he couldn't keep the frustration out of his voice.  
They drove for five more hours, endlessly, it seemed, far too long for them to still be driving in New Mexico.  
His five scientists were snoring loudly around him, and he heard an unwelcome sound of shattering glass somewhere in the car.  
Carlos was about to abandon the entire god-damned trip when his radio flickered wildly to life.  
"You think yourself lost; but little do you know... you're home. Welcome to Night Vale."  
The lights came next, bleeding up on the horizon like an upsetting and ungodly sunrise.  
When they got to the lab/apartment they were renting, after unpacking, Carlos looked out the window listened to Mike (the sweet major in earth sciences) scream. He hadn't stopped (couldn't stop, he wrote) since they crossed city limits.  
Mike was the first to die.  
About two months into their stay in Night Vale, Carlos had come home to Amira screaming and Mangal (physics major) hyperventilating in the living room. Mangal pointed at the bathroom and Carlos dropped the groceries and ran. What he found was nothing pleasant.  
Mike was on the floor. And the walls. And the mirror. And the ceiling.  
Carlos threw up five times after they called the police. Mangal held Amira and Sam (seismologist with the saddest tears) paced a rut in the floor as Carlos called his bosses.  
It went like this: One died, another came. Aperture wouldn't stop sending bright-eyed, curious and enthusiastic scientists with eager faces; faces eventually contorted by fear, or death.  
Amira died in the seventh month in Night Vale. The last time Carlos saw her, her long black hair was frenzied and he eyes bloodshot; she smiled at him with tears streaking her dirt-sodden face and ran into the Sand wastes like she was following a childhood best friend. She never came back.  
After Amira disappeared Mangal left in a roar of rubber and smoke; backing away from Carlos with quick, gaping steps; saying with wild eyes, "If you have any sense, you'll follow along quickly."  
Amira was replaced by Renee, Mike by John, Mangal by Mitch and Farar by James.  
They came and went in screams or tears, begging Carlos to come with them, but Carlos couldn't. He began to greet the new scientists by telling them to run. To leave. Sometimes they did. Sometimes they laughed.  
Either way they always ended up leaving, going crazy, or dying.  
Eventually Carlos was alone; alone in this huge lab, huge apartment scattered with things that belonged to dead people.


End file.
